a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector and more particularly, to a dual usage memory card connector, which is practical for use with a Sony MS (Memory Stick) memory card as well as a MS Duo memory card.
b. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of information industry, a variety of mobile personal electronic apparatus have been developed, and have appeared on the market. These mobile personal electronic apparatus include PDA, digital camera, digital video camera, and electronic dictionary. These mobile electronic apparatus commonly have an expansion slot for receiving a memory card, for example, a CF (Compact Flash), SM (Smart Media), SD (Secure Digital), MMC (MultiMedia Card), MS (Memory Stick), or MS Duo memory card. However, the expansion slot of a conventional mobile electronic apparatus is specifically designed for receiving one particular model of memory card only.